


Granica

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: Tydzień Supernatural 2016 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Drabble, M/M, Tydzień Supernatural 2016
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8023612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: Sam ma zdecydowanie lepszy powód do bycia obrażonym, a mimo wszystko — to on przeprasza.Tekst na temat nr 71 z wyzwania 100 drabbli w 100 dni. Betowała Rzan.





	Granica

Pomysły jego brata nie zawsze były dobre, a gdy do tego dochodził jeszcze pomyślunek Gabriela, to Sam zaczynał się bać.

Tym razem wymyślili, że udając parę pójdą testować ciasta ślubne. I jeszcze nie rozumieli, dlaczego wraz z Castielem się zdenerwowali.

W środku nocy Sam schował jednak swoją dumę do kieszeni i odwrócił się w stronę męża w poszukiwaniu ciepła.

— Nie tykać! — zagrzmiał od razu obrażony głos, którego właściciel bardzo lubił słodkości.

— Jesteś pewien? — spytał, obejmując go od tyłu i mrucząc mu do ucha. — A jak pomiziam po piórkach?

— To ewentualnie trochę tykać — westchnął, rozkładając brązowe skrzydła. — Ale tylko po nich!


End file.
